In His Smile
by Diabolus Ruina
Summary: “It’s the dimples... that’s the reason. It has nothing to do with how blue his eyes are, or how built his body is, those dimples would melt anyone into a pile of goo.” SLASH MichaelsCena
1. Really Heavy Potatoes

**Title: **In His Smile

**Author:** Diabolus Ruina

**Pairing: **John Cena/ Shawn Michaels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers; they all belong to the McMahon Empire. Except for Shawnie! He's mine:looks at scary lawyers: or not...

**Warnings: **This story is slash, people! If you didn't get that from the pairing, then there may not be any hope for you... If you flame me, please don't flame because of the slash. There will also be a fair bit of language used.

**Summary: **"It's the dimples... that's the reason. It has nothing to do with how blue his eyes are, those dimples would melt anyone into a pile of goo."

**Notes: **The roster split is not in effect.This just makes some things easier in the long run. Pretty much everything that has happened on the shows still happened, but everyone is allowed on both shows. I'm saying pretty almost everyone who is married in real life is not married in this fic, because, Hey! I can. I would also like to thank SRC for writing a wonderful Shawn/John fic and inspiring me to write this. Thanks a lot!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"That was awesome!"

Shawn and Hunter looked at John Cena amusedly. They had just come back from their tag match against Edge, Murdoch and Cade, and John was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Did you see that out there? I was like -bam! And he went down like a sack of really heavy potatoes! And then I got back on him and -wham! And that was so _cool_!" John spun around with a huge grin on his face. His eyes lit up as he saw Amy about to pass by. "Amyyyyy!" he grabbed her arm and spun her around as she gave a small shriek. She glared at Shawn and Hunter as she saw them smothering snickers. John drew her attention back to himself with a snap of his fingers. "Did you see what I did! Did you did you did you?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Amy replied with a laugh. "I'm guessing the adrenaline hasn't worn off yet?" She directed the question to the two who _weren't _bouncing on the balls of their feet. "At least I hope that's why Johnny - boy's acting like his age has suddenly regressed from 27 to 5."

John gave Amy a pout, and Shawn was momentarily distracted by it before he shook his head and interjected.

"Yeah, that's really helping to assert your maturity there, John. Now all you need to do is stomp your foot and stick out your tongue." Shawn's tone was wry as he berated himself in his head. 'You are completely and totally straight. You should not be distracted by this man. You were practically drooling over the guy! You can't do that! But his eyes are so blue, and those dimples... Damn it!'

Hunter gave Shawn a knowing look as he noticed his best friend's minor lack of attention, but he decided to let it go. 'For now...' "Now Shawn, don't give him any ideas..."

John threw Hunter a rather mild glare before shrugging. "Whatever. I'd rather be five than have a nose as huge as yours." He gave a sweet smile and fluttered his eyelashes.

Shawn and Amy both snorted with laughter, as did Randy Orton, who had happened to be walking by with Victoria, his girlfriend of two years.

"What?" Randy shrugged off Hunter's glare. "Hey, you can't deny the truth, Hunt." He did a bit of a dance to evade Hunter's attempted slap to the back of the head, only to run into a subsequent slap by Shawn.

"Hey!" Randy whined (very manfully) as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"I figured if I had the opportunity and didn't take it, Hunter'd get all mad at me, and I need my tag partner free of any and all malicious intent towards me when we're in the ring. It gets messy otherwise, you see." Shawn ignored Hunter's dirty look at well.

Randy chuckled before walking off with Victoria, chatting about who knows what.

"Well," Amy began with a sigh after a look at the clock on the near wall, "I have to go change. I've got a date."

"Really." John made this sound like a statement. "And just who would this 'date' be?"

"Down, boy." Amy said with a stern look on her face. "Don't you dare go all protecto brother on my date. You scared the hell out of the last one."

"Yeah, well," John muttered. "Batista was a wuss."

Amy gave him a disbelieving look. "John, the man weighs damn near 300 pounds and has muscles growing on muscles that I don't even have. That's about as non wuss as it gets. And you had him scared to be in the same room as you for more than thirty seconds."

"I still want to know what you said to him," The Game said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I used to work with the man. Practically nothing fazes him."

John got a semi - evil look on his face. "Well, I guess I just hit that one percent that does. Of course, being told you'll get your dick beat off with a shovel'll faze just about any guy, I suppose." he commented offhandedly.

Shawn and Hunter both blanched and the shorter of the two emitted a bit of a squeak before throwing a nasty look at John. "Yeah, that might be a bit unsettling."

Amy rolled her eyes at the understatement, but Hunter looked over at her with a smirk. "It seems to me that you have been avoiding the question, Miss Dumas. Who are you going out with?"

"Benny."

"Oh. Damn, now I don't get to beat the crap out of anyone." John sulked. Everyone knew that Chris Benoit was one of the guys in the company who was always respectful to the Divas. 'As opposed to some of the other guys...' Shawn mused, thinking of guys like Snitzky and Chris Masters who sometimes wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to the women in the company.

"Yeah, it's just so sad that you don't get to try and intimidate a guy I really like. Just heartbreaking."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Please read and tell me what you think in a review! I don't know about the title, if anyone has any suggestions for a better one, I'm all ears!

**Tig**


	2. Soprano Squealers and Chicken Butts

**Title: **In His Smile

**Author:** Diabolus Ruina

**Pairing: **John Cena/ Shawn Michaels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers; they all belong to the McMahon Empire. Except for Shawnie! He's mine -looks at scary lawyers- or not...

**Warnings: **This story is slash, people! If you didn't get that from the pairing, then there may not be any hope for you... If you flame me, please don't flame because of the slash. There will also be a fair bit of language used.

**Summary: **"It's the dimples... that's the reason. It has nothing to do with how blue his eyes are, or how built his body is, those dimples would melt anyone into a pile of goo."

**Notes: **Alright, I've changed my mind about a couple things. First of all, the roster split _is _in effect, there's just a few people I'm switching around. I've also changed this line from the last chapter: **Everyone knew that Chris Benoit was one of the guys in the company who was always respectful to the Divas. 'As opposed to some of the other guys...' Shawn mused, thinking of guys like Copeland and Chris Masters who sometimes wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to the women in the company. **I've changed Copeland to Snitzky because I decided there are an under abundance of fics where Edge is good. Therefore, he will be nice in this fic, and for future reference, the one John was so overjoyed to have beat the crap out of was Murdoch. I'm saying pretty almost everyone who is married in real life is not married in this fic, because, Hey! I can. For the purposes of this chapter, DX never went on Unlimited to acknowledge how Montreal seemed to forgive Shawn. I would also like to thank SRC for writing a wonderful Shawn/John fic and inspiring me to write this. Thanks a lot!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I do hope management puts us together more often," Shawn said as Amy walked away, having gotten the obligatory hugs and well wishes for her date. "I think the crowd reacted really well."

"Yeah," John agreed. "Extremely well, considering I got about 90 percent boos the first time I went out. Either they really like you guys, or they just took major exception to Adam dissin' Montreal."

"Well, this _is_ Montreal, so I'm gonna go with the latter. They can't stand me here."

"At least you guys get positive reactions from more than just kids under seven and women. Not that you guys don't get the soprano squealers," John hastily added. "It's just that everyone else cheers you too." John wondered vaguely why his stomach seemed to clench at the thought of all of Shawn's female admirers. He decided he didn't really want to focus on that at the moment. The feeling felt a bit too much like jealousy for his peace of mind.

"Hey," Triple H said reassuringly as he patted John on the shoulder. "The fans are unpredictable. Not to mention, with people like Jeff and Rey on the roster, they tend to lean more towards wanting to see the high - flying, flippy daredevils. Hell, Rob gets so many cheers, pretty much anybody he faces ends up as a heel by default. Big, strong guys just aren't... 'in' right now, I guess." Neither John nor Hunter noticed the way Shawn was glaring at the Game's hand still on John's shoulder.

"Wow." John paused for a second. "You know Hunter, that was deep. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now." He threw a smile at the Cerebral Assassin.

"Shut up!" Hunter said with a laugh and a shove to the shoulder his hand had been on. "You try being all insightful and supportive when your gimmick is to say 'suck it' to your bosses every week."

"You know, I would, but I'd get fired. Why wouldn't Vince just do that in the first place?" John mused aloud. "I mean, he articulates-"

"- Ooo, big word-"

"Shut up, Hunter, expresses every week that he's the owner of the company; why can't he just fire the both of you and be done with it?"

"Uh, because he's evil?" Shawn asked mockingly. "John, this is wrestling. It's not supposed to make sense. Ever wondered why we could hear Kane's voices before his movie released, even though technically if their his voices in his head, then why would we hear them if they're _inside his head_? Or what about-"

"Alright, I get it," John interrupted with a huff. "I was just thinking."

"Did it hurt?"

"Hunter," John began seriously. "I refuse to lower myself to exchanging 5th grade jokes with you. That said, guess what?"

"What?" Hunter drawled, suspicious as Shawn cringed in expectation.

"Chicken butt."

Shawn groaned and began heaving obviously fake sobs. "Oh, no, Johnny we've lost you! Oh, the pain, the tragedy..."

"To lose _John_?" The Game snorted. "More like 'the elation'."

"Yes, to lose John." Shawn waited a beat before punching Hunter's shoulder. "Jerk."

"You know, Shawn, you can call me an asshole. I promise, I won't bring the wrath of God down upon you."

"But Hunter!" Shawn made a scared face. "That's a _bad word_," he whispered before giving a laugh. "D'you think the fans will ever realize that's a gimmick? I'm dying to say 'shit' or something on camera just to see the fans faces."

"Shawn, these are the people who still think you're married. Somehow, I don't think they'll get the fake Christian thing," John said skeptically.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed after taking a glance at his watch. "Hey, I gotta go pick up Lilian." Hunter referred to his wife with a smile on his face. "But I'll see you guys next week. John, you have a Smackdown! appearance, right?"

"Yup." John nodded. "Hey, do you think Batista will be there-"

Hunter and Shawn both whapped him over the head.

"I was going to ask you to say 'hi' to him for me, but now I think you should just stay as far away from him as possible," Hunter concluded, still sending the grinning champion distrustful looks. "I don't trust you not to make him run away in terror."

"Awww, but Tripsy," John mock whined, smirking slightly.

"No." Hunter nodded his head decisively. "Just stay near Matt, Jerky, or Helms, and I'll have to hope they keep you distracted and out of trouble."

"Um, Hunt, Jericho'd probably encourage him," Shawn commented. "He might even, like, get Batista alone somewhere and shove him into a room and 'accidentally' lock him in so John can 'coincidentally' come upon him."

Hunter looked incredulous. "If Dave is stupid enough to go somewhere alone with Jericho, he deserves what he gets. See you guys later!"

"Yeah."

"See you," came the respective replies.

As Hunter left, John turned to Shawn with puppy dog eyes.

"I won't hurt him, I promise, Dave's my best buddy in the whole wide-"

"No!"

"Dammit, I thought you were out of earshot!" John scowled at Hunter, frustrated.

Hunter smirked deviously. "Never underestimate the power of the Game!" he said dramatically. His act was interrupted by a snort from John.

"Right, the power of the Game is absolutely awe inspiring. Really."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! If anyone sees any errors or has any suggestions for better titles, let me know. Hell, if you think the title's fine, let me know in a review! 97 hits and only 2 reviews -winces- Ouch... if you hated the story, you can tell me. I promise I won't cry... much. -sniffles-

**Tig**


	3. Jump on the Southerner

**Title: **In His Smile

**Author:** Diabolus Ruina

**Pairing: **John Cena/ Shawn Michaels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any wrestlers; they all belong to the McMahon Empire. Except for Shawnie! He's mine::looks at scary lawyers:: or not...

**Warnings: **This story is slash, people! If you didn't get that from the pairing, then there may not be any hope for you... If you flame me, please don't flame because of the slash. There will also be a fair bit of language used.

**Summary: **"It's the dimples... that's the reason. It has nothing to do with how blue his eyes are, or how built his body is, those dimples would melt anyone into a pile of goo."

**Notes: **The roster split _is _in effect, there's just a few people I'm switching around.I'm saying almost everyone who is married in real life is not married in this fic, because, Hey! I can. Kurt Angle's still in the WWE, as well as a few other TNA wrestlers who used to be WWE... I would also like to thank SRC for writing a wonderful Shawn/John fic and inspiring me to write this. Thanks a lot!

**JCSMJCSMJCSMJCSMJCSM**

"Mattyyyyy!"

"Oof! Get off me! Geez, what have you gained, like, a hundred pounds since I last saw you? Oooow, get off!"

John Cena looked up at Matt Hardy innocently from where he was sprawled on the dark - haired man's stomach. He just hadn't been able to help himself. He had seen Matt as he walked into the arena, and had almost called out to him then, but decided to have some fun first.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, are you calling me _fat_?" John gasped dramatically in much the same manner as Triple H had the Monday before.

"Yes." Matt deadpanned, rolling his eyes. He wheezed once more as he received an elbow to the ribs for that comment. "Uncle! Mercy! Whatever, just stop crushing me!"

"Oh, fine." John reluctantly climbed off of Matt. "Spoilsport."

"And just what sport have I spoiled?" Matt sputtered in outrage as took the hand John offered him with a hint of trepidation. "Have you been playing Jump on the Southerner again? I thought me and Adam told you not to do that anymore after the 'Undertaker Incident'."

"Okay, I resent the fact that you and your boyfriend ganged up on me in the first place. And Second of all, that 'incident', as you so gracefully put it, was _so_ not my fault!" John said imploringly, ignoring Matt's deeply skeptical look. "The guy got all bent out of shape because of one little, itsy - bitsy, teeny - tiny mistake, and -"

"You tackled the man into a freaking wall!"

"So did Jeff!"

"He has an excuse!"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"He's out of his damn mind!"

"Oh... Well, maybe I was a bit... over exuberant." John fidgeted and avoided Matt's eyes before perking up a bit. "Hey, isn't Washington D.C. in the South?"

"What d'you - wait." Matt stopped with narrowed eyes. "No."

John's face rapidly changed from questioning to deliberately confused. "Why, whatever do you mean, Matthew? I could have sworn -"

"_No_. Not gonna happen. Go find Jericho if you want to jump on Dave so much, but leave me out of both your plan, and your explanation to Hunter as to why you've traumatized one of his best friends. If you're lucky, maybe Chris'll have Jeff or Rey - Rey with him. They've all been hanging out a lot again lately. Everyone's scared out of their minds."

"And with good cause." A new voice from the doorway. "No offense, Matt, but your brother's insane."

"None taken. I've had twenty nine years to get used to him, and I still haven't managed it," Matt said in half exasperation, half amusement as he turned to see Kurt Angle nodding his bald head. "I can't exactly blame you for not being immune to him yet. Have you just suddenly realized this, or has he done something I should know about?"

"I'm gonna tell Jeff you're talking about him," John interjected. "Then again, if I tell him you guys said he was crazy, he'd probably tell me to thank you for the compliment."

"Yes, that sounds like Jeff."

"Anyway," Kurt got back on track. "Last I saw, the terrifying trio were whispering something about Batista and coffee grounds. I left quickly." he shuddered.

"That sounds like fun!" John exclaimed. "Where did you last see them?"

"Why do you insist on torturing Dave?" Matt groaned.

"Hey," John countered. "You have not lived a full life until you have seen a three hundred pound behemoth run in terror and scream like a girl."

Kurt chuckled. "Last I saw, they were still by catering. If you hurry, you might still catch them."

"Thanks, Kurt." John paused with his foot outside in the hallway. "Hey, Jeff's a southerner, right?"

"Go!" Matt laughingly pushed a grinning John completely out the door. He shook his head at the confused Pennsylvania native still in the room. Kurt maintained his confused look as he spoke.

"I don't think I want to know."

**SMJCSMJCSMJCSMJC**

Please read and review! - Tiggy


End file.
